This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the present invention, which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present invention. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
Natural resources, such as oil and gas, are used as fuel to power vehicles, heat homes, and generate electricity, in addition to a myriad of other uses. Once a desired resource is discovered below the surface of the earth, drilling and production systems are often employed to access and extract the resource. These systems may be located onshore or offshore depending on the location of a desired resource. Further, such systems generally include a wellhead assembly through which the resource is extracted. These wellhead assemblies may include a wide variety of components and/or conduits, such as various casings, hangers, valves, fluid conduits, and the like, that control drilling and/or extraction operations. In some drilling and production systems, a hanger may be used to suspend strings (e.g., piping) within the well to facilitate extraction of the resource. Such hangers may be disposed within and supported by a housing (e.g., a spool or a bowl) of the wellhead.
When the hanger is within the wellhead, an annular seal may be positioned to form a seal across an annular space between the hanger and the housing of the wellhead. However, typical annular seals and associated components (e.g., sleeves, energizing rings, or the like) may not enable efficient installation and/or retrieval of the annular seal.